dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kodexeintrag: Das Mysterium von Kirkwall
} |excerptonly = } |name = Das Mysterium von Kirkwall |icon = Codex icon DA2.png |image = Gallows loading screen.png |px = 270px |number DAO = |category DA2 = Wissen |location DA2 = Es gibt insgesamt 12 Teile, vier finden sich in jedem Akt |appearances = Dragon Age II |dlc DA2 = |see also = Kodex (Dragon Age II) Sowie: Kirkwall |text = Es ist schwierig, an altes Wissen aus Tevinter zu kommen, aber hier in Kirkwall, der Stadt, die einst das Zentrum des Sklavenhandels des Reiches war, muss es Spuren der Geschichte geben. Welche Antworten sind in Kirkwall zu finden? Wieso sollte man eher hier als in Perivantium oder Vol Dorma suchen? Das Reich gibt seine Geheimnisse nicht so leicht preis. Und obwohl die Magister seit Jahrhunderten tot sind, ist unsere Reise gefährlich. Hier an den Docks der Galgenburg erneuern wir unsere Eide. Und sollten wir scheitern, so sucht nach den Zeichen der Gruppe der Drei. - Ein zerfledderter Brief, der unter einem Pflasterstein gefunden wurde. Er trägt sonderbare Zeichen und ist mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" unterschrieben Der Vicomte ist argwöhnisch, aber das Bestechungsgeld genügte, um Zugang zum eingeschränkten Bereich der Archive zu erhalten. Da diese jedoch nahezu keine Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit des Reichs enthielten, wäre das Geld anderweitig besser angelegt gewesen. Als die Sklaven rebellierten, machten sie Jagd auf die Magister und brannten die Stadt nieder - zumindest jene Teile, die verbrannt werden konnten. In einem Bericht wird geschildert, wie die Straßen mit brennenden Schriftrollen und Büchern übersät waren. Ist unsere Aufgabe zum Scheitern verdammt? Haben die Sklaven die Antwort verbrannt? Als Maferaths Armeen das Reich stürzten, wurden drei Magister mit ihren Legionen hierher entsandt. Sie sind niemals angekommen. Aber warum sollten sie ausgerechnet hierher kommen? Was war ihre Aufgabe? - Hinter einer Täfelung mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Es ist so, wie wir dachten. Die Steinbrüche von Kirkwall wurden entdeckt, nachdem das Reich die Stadt eingenommen und mit deren Aufbau begonnen hatte. Das Reich fand die Bodenschätze, nicht jedoch die ursprünglichen Einwohner. Es gibt widersprüchliche Berichte darüber, wer hier vor dem Reich gelebt hatte. Einige sagen, es seien die Alamarri gewesen, andere sprechen von den Daefads. Wir wissen jedoch, dass es ein barbarisches Volk war, das nur wenig Verwendung für das Metall in den Bergen hatte. Warum kam das Reich also in einer derartigen Stärke hierher? Es ist schwer, Bruder Mikhels Theorie zu widerlegen, dass ein natürlicher Hafen wichtig für ihre Armeen gewesen sein muss, aber die Herrschenden waren keine gewöhnlichen Menschen, sondern Magister. Welches Hindernis wäre ein einfaches Meer für sie gewesen? Und die Kriege gegen die Alamarri begannen erst Jahrhunderte später. Jeder Hinweis, den wir finden, wirft immer neue Fragen auf, aber wir werden nicht aufgeben. - Unter einem Haufen aus kleinen Felsbrocken mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" In den Seitengassen der Unterstadt sind außergewöhnliche Dinge zu finden. Für eine Handvoll Gold lassen sich unbezahlbare Bücher des Wissens erwerben: der Gesang von Archon Lovias, ein ganzes Kapitel des Mitternachts-Kompendiums. Einige dieser Bücher galten als für alle Zeiten verloren! Und es sind keine Fälschungen. Ich habe mich persönlich von ihrer Echtheit überzeugt. Die Hehler haben keine Ahnung, wie wertvoll das, was sie verkaufen, ist. Wo kommen diese Bücher nur her? Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen habe ich meine Antwort unter der Stadt gefunden. In der Kanalisation von Kirkwall gibt es ein ganzes Netz verborgener Gänge. Hier und da hat eine "Gossenratte" das Glück, auf eine noch nicht geplünderte Kammer zu stoßen, woraufhin ein wahrer Schatz an alten Tevinter-Relikten auf dem Schwarzmarkt auftaucht. Wir müssen also unter der Stadt suchen. - Unter einem Pflasterstein mit sonderbaren, schwach leuchtenden Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Es ist ein ganzes Labyrinth aus Höhlen, Abwasserkanälen und verborgenen Gängen! Wir haben drei Tevinter-Kammern gefunden, die bereits geplündert wurden, sind heute aber auf eine gestoßen, die noch geschlossen war. Sie war nicht groß und enthielt nur einige Schmuckstücke und ein gewöhnliches Buch, aber sie gibt uns Hoffnung. Die Magister hatten Hunderte von Magiern tief unter der Stadt untergebracht. Hier lebten und forschten sie, fernab der neugierigen Blicke gewöhnlicher Menschen. Viele alte Städte widmeten sich der Erforschung des Arkanen, aber warum hat Kirkwall seine Bestrebungen hier verborgen? Warum wurde mit aller Macht versucht, sie geheim zu halten? War es eine Gruppe abtrünniger Magister? Oder ging es um ein geheimes Projekt des Archons? - Verborgen in einem kleinen Spalt, in dessen Nähe sich sonderbare Zeichen befinden. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Eine Steinmetzmeisterin hat etwas erwähnt, das mich ins Grübeln brachte. Sie sagte, von allen Städten, in denen sie je gearbeitet habe, sei Kirkwall die schwierigste. Die Stadt sei buchstäblich ein Labyrinth. Und wenn ich mich an meine ersten Jahre in Kirkwall zurückerinnere, muss ich ihr recht geben. Es war an der Tagesordnung, sich zu verlaufen. Die Stadt war ein sich endlos erstreckendes Chaos. Die Steinmetzin zeigte mir einen Plan der Stadt, und mein Herz setzte kurz aus. Die Kreuzungen, Seitengassen und Straßen weisen ein Muster auf. Einige Magister glaubten an die Macht von Symbolen und Formen. Und in den ältesten Teilen der Stadt erkennt man, wie die Straßen selbst die Form eines Siegels bilden! Was für eine Art von Magie ist das? - Unter einem Pflasterstein mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Ironischerweise haben wir die nützlichsten Aufzeichnungen über die Besatzung durch das Reich in der Kirche gefunden - keine der verbotenen Texte, die zweifellos vernichtet wurden, aber viele Verwaltungsaufzeichnungen. Ihre kalten, nummerierten Zeilen berichten vom Leid. Tausende Sklaven wurden durch die Galgenburg geschleust, um in den Minen zu arbeiten oder verschifft zu werden. Die Liste der Elfenkinder ist schockierend: "Drei entstellt, zwei stumm und vier brauchbar." Aber die Zahlen passen nicht. Für jeweils tausend Elfen, die nach Kirkwall kamen, sind hundert einfach verschwunden. Ich habe außerdem die Steuerunterlagen geprüft, und wenn man weiß, wie man sie zu lesen hat, findet sich diese Diskrepanz auch dort: Im 312. Jahr des Reiches sind 203 Sklaven verschwunden! Und das ist nur ein Jahr. Andere Aufzeichnungen weisen ähnliche Diskrepanzen auf. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ist somit praktisch eine ganze Zivilisation von Sklaven einfach verschwunden. - Verborgen im Einband eines Buches mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Nachdem wir eine weitere kalte Spur verfolgt hatten, wurden wir von Maleficaren angegriffen. Ich fürchte, V wird es nicht schaffen. Die Hehler müssen ihnen einen Hinweis gegeben haben. Sind sie vielleicht Kultisten, die versuchen, die Antwort zu beschützen? Sind sie selbst auf der Suche nach ihr? Oder war der Angriff reiner Zufall? Die Magier Kirkwalls haben eine unruhigere Vergangenheit als die anderer Zirkel. Ein höherer Anteil von ihnen überlebt die Läuterung nicht, und deutlich mehr von ihnen wenden sich der Blutmagie zu ... nahezu doppelt so viele wie in Starkhaven oder Ostwick. Gibt es vielleicht eine geheime Bruderschaft, die die in dieser Stadt verborgenen Geheimnisse Tevinters erforscht? So oder so müssen wir vorsichtiger sein, wenn wir nicht als Gruppe des Einen - oder Keinen - enden wollen. - Verborgen unter einem Pflasterstein mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Es war nicht leicht, Zugang zu erlangen, und ich fürchte, meine Verkleidung wird einer genaueren Kontrolle nicht standhalten. Aber ich habe die Aufzeichnungen gesehen, von denen die Templer behaupten, sie existierten nicht. Das Blut zahlloser Sklaven wurde bei Opferungen unterhalb der Stadt vergossen. Ganze Gebäude wurden auf Seen aus Blut erbaut. In der Kanalisation gibt es Rinnen, durch die das Blut geflossen ist, und sie alle führen nach unten. Es lässt sich kaum sagen, wie viele es sind. Ein Blutmagier kann bereits durch einen einfachen Schnitt gewaltige Macht kanalisieren. Hier jedoch sind jahrhundertelang jedes Jahr Tausende bedauernswerte Seelen gestorben. Zu welchem gottlosen Zweck könnte jemand derartig viel Macht benötigen? Ich muss mich jetzt zurückziehen, bevor ich entdeckt werde. Aber die Antwort ist nah. - Hinter einer Täfelung mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass der Schleier in Kirkwall dünn ist, und angesichts des Leids in der Stadt ist das auch kein Wunder. Aber wir haben herausgefunden, dass die Magister ihn willentlich noch weiter geschwächt haben. Unter der Stadt können die Dämonen sogar zu gewöhnlichen Menschen Kontakt aufnehmen. Haben sie nach der Schwarzen Stadt gesucht, um den Wahnsinn ihrer früheren Taten wiedergutzumachen? Oder ging es um etwas anders? Wir haben eine Kammer gefunden, in der der Schleier am dünnsten ist. Sie wurde längst geplündert, aber die Macht ist noch dort. Wir werden sie heute Nacht aufsuchen. Betet für uns. Betet für uns alle. - Verborgen hinter einem Stein mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Es gab einen neuen, gewaltigen Fund. Möglicherweise handelt es sich dabei um die Besuchskammern des Archons. Und der Markt ist von einer wahren Flut von Büchern überschwemmt. Selbst die einfachsten Hehler wissen, dass irgendetwas Sonderbares geschieht - sie haben angesichts der Gier der Sammler ihre Preise erhöht. Einer sagte, er habe eine Ausgabe des Zauberbuchs von Fell verkauft! Ich glaube nicht, dass er gelogen hat ... woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass das Buch nicht mehr als eine Legende ist? Wenn es tatsächlich existiert, was ist dann mit den Vergessenen? Diese Reise hat uns an viele seltsame Orte geführt und viele ehemalige Wahrheiten auf den Kopf gestellt. Wo wird das nur enden? - Verborgen unter einem Pflasterstein mit sonderbaren Zeichen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" Wir sind ins Zentrum all dessen vorgedrungen. F ist tot, und ich bin allein und verletzt. Ich muss zurück und all dem ein Ende machen. Was mich wahnsinnig macht, ist, dass wir immer noch keine Antwort haben. Aber der Vergessene oder Dämon oder was immer er auch ist, muss vernichtet werden. Ich fürchte, einer könnte bereits wieder frei sein. Ich schwöre meinen Eiden ab. Das Wissen der Magister muss verbrannt und die Asche zerstreut werden. Daraus kann nichts Gutes erwachsen. Und möge uns der Erbauer beistehen, falls jemals jemand die Antwort findet, die uns verborgen geblieben ist. - In der Nähe sonderbarer Zeichen verborgen. Unterschrieben mit "Die Gruppe der Drei" }} en:Codex entry: The Enigma of Kirkwall